1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garment that allows a user to selectively expose predetermined areas of an infant's body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several garments for infants have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include the versatility to access as many predetermined selected areas of an infant's body without exposing the remaining areas, thus maintaining the baby's body warmer. A related reference is U.S. Pat. No. 8,607,364 filed on Feb. 14, 2009 and issued to Karen Barski for an ergonomic swaddling garment. The Barski reference teaches of sleeves that can be attached or detached from the garment. However, it differs from the present invention because it does not disclose a way to access specific areas along an infant's arm while keeping covered the remaining areas along the arm. In order to access certain areas along an infant's arm, a user would have to detach the entire sleeve in the Barski reference. Thus, leaving the rest of the arm exposed and a baby cold. The present invention teaches of a garment using fastening means along the entire length of each sleeve. This provides a way for a user to access any area along an infant's arm and maintain the rest of the body covered. In addition, the present invention solves this unaddressed problem in a more practical way than the Barski reference that employs the use of several components. Also, the present invention teaches of hand covers at the distal ends of the sleeve assembly, which are not taught in the prior art.
Other documents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.